BIEN
by Lilith Malfoy Snape
Summary: POR QUE A VECES NO TODO ESTA BIEN SHERLOCKXJOHN


**BIEN**

Bien – respondí como un crio de cinco años a aquella pregunta que me hiciste. Jamás imagine que cuando llegaras con aquella comida china fuera para informarme que te casabas con ella.

¿Asistirás a la boda? – tuviste el descaro de preguntar mientras yo me levantaba de la mesa, el apetito se había marchado.

Y perderme tu encarcelamiento voluntario – respondí con ironía.

Sherlock- me regañaste, pero te ignore, mientras tocaba aquella melodía que te gustaba con maestría.

¿Iras? – insististe, mientras aquella bella pieza se deformaba con cada mirada tuya, claro que no quería ir, pero ahí estabas tú mirándome con esos ojos a los cuales no podía negarle nada - ¿estás bien? – preguntaste ya que al parecer mi rostro reflejo aquel sentimiento que detestaba, celos.

Bien – volví a repetir ahora dándote la espalda – muy bien – repetí, mas para mí que para ti.

Y volví a decir bien cuando te vi caminar al altar.

Bien, cuando llegue al piso y tus cosas ya no estaban.

Bien, aun que durante las noches me aferrara a tu sillón abrazando aquel cojín de la madre patria, tu favorito.

Bien, cuando llegaste a decirme que a Mary no le agradaba que arriesgaras tu vida en mis investigaciones y que las dejaras.

Bien, cuando Lestrade pregunto por como estabas, aunque no te hubiera visto.

Bien, cuando casualmente nos encontramos en la calle mientras tú caminabas de la mano de tu "esposa" mientras yo seguía una pista.

Bien, cuando Mycroft pregunto el cómo me encontraba después de ser herido en un caso, cuando en realidad preguntaba cómo estaba sin ti.

Bien, cuando llegaste con la noticia de que serias padre, aun cuando esa misma derrumbo lo que aun quedaba de mi alma.

Bien, cuando después de unos días llegaste tomado pidiéndome quedarme esa noche, cuando me contaste que el bebe no era tuyo y que aquella mala mujer te había engañado.

Bien, cuando después de recibirte con los brazos abiertos diciéndote que esa siempre seria tu casa, llegas a decirme que volverías con ella.

Bien, por que siempre me digo a mi mismo que estoy bien, aun cuando sea todo lo contrario.

Bien, por que sigues empeñado en regresar con ella solo por que te pidió perdón y te lloro diciéndote que te ama.

Bien, por que me gritas a todas las incógnitas que te hago para saber si esa relación vale la pena.

Bien, por que has dicho que la amas.

Regresare con ella y es mi última palabra – me gritas, como intentando convencerte.

Bien – regreso a mi habitual actividad de tomar mi Stradivarius.

Bien – gritas para quedarte con la última palabra.

Bien – respondo de forma infantil, comenzando a acariciar las cuerdas.

Me alegra que este Bien – terminas por azotar la puerta, sin darte cuenta que también azotas mi alma, y entonces lo entiendo.

Claro que no está bien, nada está bien.

Eh dejado caer el arco, mientras voy cediendo al suelo, ni siquiera me asomo por la ventana como todas aquellas veces para verte partir, no quiero ver como regresas a los brazos de ella.

Necesito despejarme, dejar de sentir este dolor en mi corazón, pero recuerdo que la casa quedo limpia después de que regresaste la última vez, pero ya no habrá otra, esta vez te has ido y para siempre.

No…esto no está bien Sherlock – escucho tu voz en la puerta, me sorprendo cuando te veo, parado frente ahí, debes creer que son patético al verme tirado en la alfombra – al menos no para mí – te vas acercando mientras yo recupero la compostura – dime la verdad – cada vez más cerca de mi – ¿esto está bien para ti? – tomas mi rostro entre tus manos dejándolo muy cerca del tuyo. Pero no puedo responder, y lo vas soltando malinterpretando mi silencio, tu mirada tiene un deje de tristeza, pero así debe ser, tú tienes que ir con ella tener una familia, tus propios hijos, olvidarte de mí, ese último pensamiento fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que nada estaba bien.

No, no estoy bien – hablo justo en el momento que te das media vuelta para tomar tu camino, mientras mi mano se aferra a tu camisa – no lo estaré si tú me dejas – continuo ahora ya te has dado vuelta y me miras de una forma inexplicable para mí.

¿quieres que me quede? – preguntas débilmente.

Para siempre – respondo aferrado a tu pecho, lo había olvidado aun estoy en el suelo y tu arrodillado frente a mí.

Y ya no tengo tiempo de pensar nada mas, de seguir temiendo el que te vayas de mi lado, pues tus brazos me brindan aquel confort que nunca había sentido.

No supe en qué momento llegue a mi habitación, ni como la ropa fue despejada de nuestros cuerpos, tampoco sentí dolor cuando me entregue, aun cuando era virgen me sentía pleno, como si aquel lugar entre tus brazos siempre me perteneciera, como si hubiese vivido todo el tiempo entre tu piel, solo me entregue a las sensaciones que me brindaste, a los besos tan dulces que dejabas en mi piel, perdiéndome por completo cuando me llenaste.

¿Y ella?- pregunte con temor mientras te recuperabas del placer, temiendo aquella respuesta, luchando por no quedarme dormido.

¿Qué hay con ella? – respondiste sin ganas.

¿regresaras con ella? – mi voz casi se quiebra al formular esa pregunta.

Está esperando un hijo, y estoy casado con ella – dijiste envolviéndome en tu calor – creo que debería…

No pude escuchar nada mas el maldito sueño me venció, para cuando desperté, el frio me abrazaba, me levante de golpe, asustado, temía, mi cuerpo no tenia tu calor, no te encontré en la cama, ni en la habitación, salí a toda prisa buscándote en la sala, pero no había nada, me entro el pánico, pero ahí en la cocina, estabas preparando el té como siempre.

¿té? – preguntaste al notar mi presencia.

¿No te fuiste? – pregunte como un niño asustado.

Claro, te lo dije anoche – pero mi rostro parecía pedirte una explicación, pues seguiste hablando - me case con Mary solo para olvidarte, pero ahora que se que me amas, no puedo dejarte – sonreíste con cariño - ¿Por qué me amas? – preguntaste con algo de duda, creo que mi rostro parecía indeciso cuando en realidad quería decir otra cosa.

Si – dije casi en un susurro – te amo – dije cuando llegaste hasta mi para mirarme a los ojos.

¿estas bien? – preguntaste, creo que notaste las lagrimas que recorrían mis mejillas, confundiéndolas con algo malo, cuando en realidad reflejaban otra cosa.

Bien – hablo limpiándolas – ahora todo está bien – termine para callarme con un beso.


End file.
